


Becoming Ryan

by nescamonster



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Adopted Children, Alert me to any tags ive missed, Androids, Anti-Android Sentiments (Detroit: Become Human), Childhood Trauma, Dad!Jeremy, Deviancy (Detroit: Become Human), Discrimination, Jeremy will fight for his sons, Kid!Geoff, Kid!Trevor, Kid!alfredo, Other, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, References to Depression, References to Past Child Neglect, Slow Burn, Slurs, Things start bad and get better, Trans Character, mentioned teen pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:48:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23459644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nescamonster/pseuds/nescamonster
Summary: In the world of Detroit becoming Human, where androids live within the world as household appliances, Jeremy Dooley is in a tough spot. His husband left him, he's been reassigned to the scrap yard and is barely making enough to feed his three young children. Desperate to keep them, and to change the way they live, He uses spare parts and a discarded positronic brain to build his own android.Ryan comes online to a family in a desperate situation. Years of abuse and neglect has taken its tole, and Ryan needs to learn fast how to help this human family heal. He has more then just the house to clean up.
Relationships: Jeremy Dooley/Ryan Haywood
Comments: 72
Kudos: 110





	1. Chapter 1

First filed memory:

A dim workroom, lit by a low yield bulb and sunlight filtering through a dust covered window. The interior was filled with discarded and damaged android bits, broken electronics and a littered table of engineering parts along with the tools to instal them. Two men stared into the eyes that had opened, one taller and scraggy with red tinged brunette hair curled in a short style. The other was shorter, a bald head with a closely cropped beard, brown eyes staring into blue.

The creator, the programmer.

Jeremy Dooley- father, junkyard employee, owner.

"Hello Jeremy. I am designated the name, Ryan. How can I be of assistance?" The voice sounds slightly garbled. As if coming from a static filled speaker. This doesn't bother the two men however as the unidentified one sighs as Jeremy beams down at them.

"It works!" Jeremy says, his voice quivering with the emotion identified as happiness. The programing is inbuilt to identify human emotion from vocal and physical que's though of course it cannot experience them. The second male appears discomforted, something quickly confirmed as it shoots them a disquieted look then speaks to Jeremy.

"Yeah, fucking fantastic. Just remember. One week."

End first memory.

\----

  
Androids do not sleep. They are either online or they are offline. When offline, they are shut down. For all intents and purposes, they are 'dead'. They have no processing power, no thoughts, and certainly no feelings.

Knowledge can be placed within them in this state however, so when Ryan was brought online he knew everything he needed to function. He knew Jeremy Dooley, The master and owner. He knew the young man by his side was thirteen year old Geoffrey Ramsey, Jeremy's eldest son by a failed relationship in Jeremy's teen years. Next to Geoff was Trevor Collins, his half sibling by Jeremy's half. Seven with large waif-like eyes, dark hair and pale complexion. Lastly, one hand in Jeremy's, the other stuffed into his mouth in a nervous gesture, was Alfredo Daiz Dooley. Adopted youngest son at five years old.

"Hello Dooley family. I am designated Ryan, your household helper. How may I be of assistance today?"

Alfredo and Trevor both made sounds of delighted surprise, but Geoff was not impressed. He folded his arms and glared at Ryan as if in his few moments of activation, Ryan had done Geoff a personal wrong. Jeremy only smiled however as he squeezed Alfredo's hand, "See boys? What'd I tell you? Things are going to be better."

"Yeah. Great." Geoff said flatly, letting his arms drop, "It's not allowed in my room." He declared then stormed off, Jeremy watching after him.

"Geoff… Geoff! Geoffrey!" He sighed, making no move to go after him as Trevor scooted closer, putting an arm around his father's waist. Jeremy put a hand in Trevor's hair then slid down to his shoulder, looking back to Ryan, "ah, Ryan… Access primary programing and summarize."

"To care for the Dooley household and its occupants." Ryan said easily, his entire purpose summarised neatly, "Do you have a preference for where to begin?"

"Um, j-just start in here and work your way through the house." Jeremy instructed, pulling his boys with him to clear the way for Ryan to step off the pad and onto the kitchen floor. Ryan scanned the room, and identified the waste as the first task to be dealt with. He picked up the overflowing plastic bin and set about going out the front door to empty it into the larger bin.

He came back inside, using the now empty bin as a storage container for more rubbish, picking up anything that was waste starting at the front door. As he did so, his sensors picked up the discussion in the kitchen, even over the blaring music coming from Geoffreys room above.

"Is it like Father?" Trevor was asking, presumably Jeremy. Ryan's files did not have much on the absentee parent situation except to indicate Jeremy was a single parent and Ryan was the primary care whilst Jeremy was at work. The birth records of Geoffrey showed a teen pregnancy that Jeremy had not opted to terminate. No indication that the father had stuck around longer than the time it took to impregnate Jeremy and Geoff had the last name of his then foster grandfather.

The father Trevor was most likely referring too was one Tony Killian Collins. The birth record of Trevor had him listed as the father, and there were multiple co-signatories for the house and the car. Jeremy's transition documents also mentioned a stable partner as well as a marriage that was updated when Jeremy discarded his dead-name. The adoption of Alfredo was the last official sign of a secondary parental figure.

"N-Not in the way you… Ryan is a friend who shall be helping us." Jeremy explained as best he could to his young sons, "You know androids? Like the ones on tv?"

"Christy's family got one. It mows the lawn for them and picks up her toys." Trevor said in that quick way children do when they want to show adults they can contribute.

"Right." Jeremy ruffled Trevor’s hair as Ryan entered, grabbing a broom to sweep the rubbish and filth into a corner to be collected. Alfredo watched Ryan with big eyes and still sucking on his fingers as his father spoke to them both, "Well, Ryan is an android. He's… not like us."

Trevor nods and glances at Ryan, then back to his father, "Blue blood."

"Aha, that's one way. Ryan is made up of parts. He's like an electric person. The blue blood in his body is a coolant and lubrication- it makes his parts all go." Jeremy was obviously struggling to explain what Ryan was. However it was not in Ryan's programming to explain himself so he continued with his task.

  
"Remember the child services lady who came last week?" Jeremy asked. Nods from both children as Ryan sorted out the waste from the keepables, placing aside anything he thought the family would like to keep before placing the rubbish in the bin for another trip outside.

Jeremy's voice was toned in suppressed stress, Ryan absently marking signs of anxiety and depression in his owner's mannerisms and physical upkeep that he hid from his children, "She pointed out that we could do with an extra hand around here. So, my lovely work gave me what's called a bonus, and I bought Ryan with it. He will keep the house tidy, cook our meals and help you get to school and back. I want you to listen to him, ok? Cause he's following my instructions."

Alfredo pulled his hand out of his mouth, opening it as if to speak, then closed it again after a moment of thought. Trevor had no hesitation however, loudly whining, "But Geoff walks us to school dad!"

Ryan left the house, emptying the smaller bin once more. The night air was cool against his synthetic skin, his sensors registering the temperature at a cool 64 degrees. The other houses on the street were like Jeremy's, run down, old, and with more than one overgrown yard filled with junk.

He accesses the internet, seeing this as a low income area, high crime rate, not a lot of resell value and understands this is not the ideal location for the family. They were here because they couldn't afford anywhere else. Ryan must be wherever the family is, so he walks back inside to continue his duties.

Jeremy was in the midst of picking up Alfredo as Ryan entered and Trevor tugged on his dad's shirt. Jeremy gave a tired sigh and leant down, Trevor whispering though Ryan's enhanced hearing could still pick it up, "Can I talk to Ryan?"

Jeremy nodded, straightening up, "You can. Don't stop his chores though, ok? I'm going to bathe Alfredo then it's your turn."

Ryan was prepared as Trevor cautiously approached him. He did not falter in his duties as the child hovered, placing weight back and forth on their legs and watching silently. After a full 73 seconds had passed, Trevor spoke, "Hello."

"Hello." Ryan responded instantly, not pausing in his cleaning, scrubbing where the fridge had been, dark mouldy stains that stank worse now he had moved the actual unit aside. Trevor wrinkled his nose, taking a step back from the smell.

"What are you doing?" Trevor asked curiously, watching as Ryan redipped the brush into the hot bucket of soapy water by his side. Ryan was aware children sometimes asked questions to which the answer was obvious, but unlike a human adult, this did not irritate. Ryan could not feel irritation in any form, that would be an emotion.

So with android friendly calm he gave a full and complete answer, "I am in the process of eliminating the mold from under the refrigerator. It seems something was spilt underneath and had not been immediately remedied so I will do so now."

"Doesn't it stink?" Trevor asked next, "Like, can't you smell it?"

"It has an odor that would be offensive to you." Ryan admits and looks up at Trevor, not needing to see his hands to calculate the best scrubbing motion, "But it's scent is simply information to me. It neither offends me nor does it affect me. Would you like to know the chemical make-up of the spill?"

Trevor breaks into a wide, unexpectant smile, "Yeah! That would be cool!"

Ryan was not prepared for the child to have such an engaging mind. He knew from his programming and the searches upon the internet that children were meant to be of lesser intelligence. Trevor, however, was engaging and seemed to wrap his mind quickly around the concept of matter being separated into different chemicals. He absorbed knowledge like a sponge, and Ryan thought perhaps his current life was not engaging Trevor as fully as it should have been.

Ryan was toweling the area dry for the replacing of the fridge unit when Jeremy came in again. Trevor had found himself on his knees next to Ryan talking about the periodic table with the android and so looked up at his father from his viewpoint.

"You next bud." Jeremy said simply, "Bath time."

"Naw, but daaaddddd…"

"No if, butts or coconuts. Bath. Now." Jeremy pointed and Trevor pulled himself to his feet like one condemned.

"Bye Ryan…" he said, moping, as he left the kitchen. Jeremy watched him go then looked down at the android, watching as Ryan rose to his full height, flinging the dirty rag onto the sink and taking grasp of the refrigerator. Jeremy's gasped as Ryan easily lifted it alone, placing it back where it belonged. Jeremy had to remember how to close his mouth as Ryan glanced at him, then continued on his tasks.

"Wha… what were you and Trevor talking about?" Jeremy swallowed his surprise, no doubt reminding himself that Ryan was an android and therefore much stronger then a normal human of his physicality. 

"I was telling him the chemical make-up of the mold I was cleaning. In my explanation we dove down into the basics of chemicals and I was explaining the periodic table to him." Ryan held nothing back. The concept of deception was known to him, but not something he could do, or even formulate the thought to attempt.

"Isn't that a bit over his head?"

"It was not a physical presence sir, and certainly not one placed above his-"

"No." Ryan's mouth snapped shut at Jeremy's soft word, Jeremy shaking his head, "That's not what I meant. And don't call me Sir. It's weird."

"As you wish Mr Dooley." Ryan looked in concern at Jeremy, seeing he was short of breath, "Perhaps you should lay down."

"Call me Jeremy, please." Jeremy sighed, almost seeming to shrink as he sagged on the spot, "I can't lay down. After Trevor gets out, I need to send Geoff for a bath, then have one myself."

"If I may? I can instruct young master Ramsey to the bathroom once Master Collins is out, and once Master Ramsey is done, I can inform you so you may also shower." Ryan suggested easily. 

Jeremy nodded, his head looking as if it was too heavy now for him to hold up, "Good idea. And, and call the kids by their names please. Hearing his last name reminds Geoff of his grandfather who has passed and don't even get me started on Trevor's father... So first names when addressing them."

"Yes, Jeremy." Ryan nodded his compliance and with one last long look, Jeremy left the kitchen. Ryan returned instantly to work, ear out for when the bath was no longer occupied by its current giggling occupant. He did not understand any reasoning behind Jeremy's instructions but he could follow them. It was all he was designed to do.

Once he heard Trevor emptying the tub, he headed upstairs, witnessing Trevor run across the hallway wrapped in a towel so dirty it seemed to negate the wash. As he passed Jeremy's room, he caught a sight of his owner laying facedown on the bed, fully dressed right down to socks, gently snoring. Then he was before Geoff's room, the music turned off now but sounds of a boy moving inside.

He knocked.

"Yeah what?" Geoff opened the door, took one look up at Ryan, scoffed, and shut the door. Or at least tried too, "Move your fucking foot tinman."

"I am not comprised solely of tin though parts of me are indeed of the material. Would you like a complete list of my components?"

"No! No I want you too fuck off!" Geoff tried slamming the door against Ryan's shoe, but could do nothing to damage it let alone move it.

"I apologise, but i cannot comply. Your father would like for you to bathe now." Ryan explained as kindly as he could. Geoff tried a few more times to shut the door before flinging it open and shoving Ryan in the stomach. When the android didn't budge, Geoff growled and pushed by him.

"Dad! Dad you cannot expect me to listen too…" Geoff's yelling lowered into silence as he took in his father laying on the bed. He sighed heavily, turning, spotting Ryan and giving him a filthy look, "I'll bathe alright? Go stick your hand in the disposal unit or something huh?"

Ryan made no answer now that Geoff was complying, letting the angry teen pass him and go into the bathroom. Ryan looked again at the exhausted man on the bed, then headed to the children's room. 

Alfredo was already dressed in his sleep wear, though Ryan noted many holes that needed patching. He was sitting in bed, his legs under the blankets and was playing a very outdated DS. His brother had dropped the towel on the floor among the other toys and rubbish, and had gotten into stained pajama bottoms and was searching through the floor pile for a cleanish shirt to wear.

"Let me help Trevor. Get into bed as I find you a shirt." Ryan instructed in a kindly voice that was the right pitch to put children at ease. Alfredo’s bed was on one side of the small room, Trevor’s the other. Both children had no cover for their mattresses, sleeping on the mattress itself, but their duvets were both covered in childlike patterns. Rocket ships for Trevor, cartoon dogs for Alfredo.

It took Ryan a moment to scan the mess and find the least stained shirt to hand to the boy. Trevor slipped it on, and smiled at him, "Thanks Ryan. Are you going to tuck us in?"

A quick search revealed the origins behind the phrase. 0.2 seconds was not enough time that the children became aware he hadn't known the phrase, already speaking to them about it, "If you like, I can do that. Traditionally, a tuck in gets a song or story with it. Which do you prefer?"

"Nothin." Alfredos first word. His only word, placing his DS aside, grabbing his blanket and pulling it over his head as he lay down with his back too ryan. Ryan looked to Trevor for his preference but Trevor’s eyes were on the shape that was his brother.

"Not tonight Ryan." Trevor wiggled down into his blanket, pulling it up to his chin before his nose wrinkled and he moved it down under his arms. Ryan started gathering everything that could be put through the washing machine as Trevor spoke again, "Ryan? Are you going to take care of us from now on?"

"Yes. That is my programmed function."

"And Geoff too?"

"As much as he will allow." Ryan had an armful to place by the door, starting to straighten up the room, putting away toys and starting a rubbish pile beside the cloth, "He is also a minor indicated under my care."

Trevor nodded, putting his head down on the pillow, laying on his side, but facing Ryan, "And dad?"

Ryan paused for a fifth of a second before he answered, "As much as he will allow." Ryan repeated his earlier answer, knowing Geoff was simply the product of his father who showed early signs of making Ryan's task difficult to fulfil.

"Do you miss your family?" Was Trevor’s next question.

"You are my designated family." Ryan answered, now coming closer to Trevor, tucking in the blanket around the bottom of the bed. Trevor giggled and wiggled his toes, rolling onto his back so he could feel the way Ryan was making the bed tight against him.

"No, I meant before us."

"There is no before." Ryan's programing heavily buckled, his blue LED turning Yellow and flashing agitatedly as his /memories/ of fire and blood threatened then receded. Trevor was unaware as Ryan's movements hadn't faltered.

"Are you saying you were born tonight?" Trevor gasped, sitting up. On Alfredo's side, the blanket shifted, Alfredo clearly listening.

Ryan altered his response to a more appropriate level for his answer, "In the sense that before tonight, I have never been aware, you could say that."

Trevor giggled, laying back as Ryan indicated with a hand he should do so, tucking the blanket more around his chest, "You’re our baby, Ryan."

"That, I think, is not correct." Ryan said firmly, hesitating as he finished tucking Trevor in. He knew the 'tuck in' comulated in a forehead kiss, but he did not have permissions like that in his programming so he settled for petting Trevor’s chest, "Goodnight Trevor."

"Night Ryan." Trevor yawned, then started to get comfortable before pausing, "Alfredo won't like it if you tuck him in."

Ryan had noted the same, nodding carefully to Trevor’s wise advice, "It is not needed tonight. Per your request only. I shall wash your things and be back for the rubbish. Sleep well."

He turned off the light as he exited the room, leaving the door open for the hallway light to shine through. Geoff was exiting the shower, a towel wrapped around his hips. His only indication of Ryan’s presence was a middle finger and a glare when he slammed his bedroom door. 

Ryan went downstairs, putting the youngest children at priority and placing a load of their clothes on first, making sure each had a uniform in for tomorrow. He also scanned the living space to find a uniform for Geoff to put in with theirs. Once that was on, he did another rubbish run, then went back upstairs to Jeremy's room.

"Jeremy, the bathroom is now free." Ryan informed him of instruction, the man not even twitching in his sleep. That job done, now Ryan moved on to the next, pulling the socks from Jeremy's feet, then bodily pulling him further up onto the bed. Such was Jeremy's exhaustion, that did not stir him either. Ryan threw the blanket over him, then tucked it around his form.

Then he surveyed the pigsty Jeremy had been living in. His processors whirred and he set to work. Ryan had no need of rest or sleep and was not bothered by anything he found. The only item that gave him pause was the baseball bat he found underneath the bed. It had blood on the thicker end and a quick press of his tongue to it identified it as Jeremy's. 

It went in the garbage after a clean with bleach. There was no need for a broken item, and it had been broken between Ryan's hands. His program told him it had been more fragile then he had calculated. Androids cannot feel rage. Besides, there was no need of a bat in a house that had no baseballs.

Ryan's first night online was spent cleaning. Androids do not sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *suck in all the love and support and sweet sweet serotonin response to it*  
> *Spews out more Android Ryan helping a family move past abuse while becoming a little more human doing it*
> 
> Little note, I am Australian and slack for looking up how the american school education system works. Since i didn't want to get demorilized trying to incorporate the american one, this describes the Australian way of schooling including school uniforms. Kay thanks enjoy!

It was four am when Jeremy awoke, groaning, wincing and cursing himself a fool. At least he had shrugged off his binder before collapsing, so he didn't have to deal with the back aches, sitting up and stretching. He was tired, so he didn't take in the changes to his room, getting up and shuffling out into the hallway.   
  
The night was dark but for the toilet light, left on for the younger boys, and again, Jeremy had not yet noticed that he wasn't tripping on discarded chip packets or Trevor’s skateboard thrown down across the carpet. It was only when he shuffled into the bathroom and flicked on the light did he gasp.   
  
It was spotlessly clean. Of course, years of neglect meant that Ryan could not do away with the stains, nor could the hole where Jeremy's shoulder had once gone through the drywall could be fixed in one night. But it was shining, smelling softly like bleach and pine. The clothes hamper was upright and empty, nothing on the floor but a single foot towel, a stained but clean towel hung up on the rack. The shower curtain had holes but it too had been washed of mould from the folds and when Jeremy drew it back, he saw the adhesive stickers he bought when he brought Alfredo home had finally been dug out of the cupboard and applied.

Shaking slightly, he undressed, throwing all his clothes in the hamper, getting into the shower and turning on the heat full, not bothering to touch the cold. His hot water system had never really heated the water anyway. So it was with a surprised hiss he jumped back, thanking god for the stickers that stopped him falling as steamed water shot out of a high pressure vent.   
  
He quickly turned it off and started again, this time with cold water. Jeremy couldn't believe it as he had a hot, high pressure shower. Fixing the system was on his to do list, and had been for the past eight months. But since the bath didn't need pressure and turning the hot to full got his kids a warm bath, he had just dealt with the cold dripping showers.   
  
It was amazing what a hot shower could do when properly pressurised. Knots of stress came undone as Jeremy simply stood with his head bent, the spray hitting the back of his neck and shoulders, one arm against the tiling, the other pushing water from his face occasionally. He started to bliss out, only coming back to his body as the water started to cool.   
  
With a reluctant sigh, actually fighting tears, he turned the water off, getting out and reaching for the towel. Jeremy was thinking about Ryan and the difference made in one night as he exited the bathroom, stifling a scream as the android stood in the hallway, the light from his LED alerting Jeremy to his presence.   
  
"Apologises Jeremy. I did not mean to startle you." Ryan said quietly, mindful of the sleeping children, "I heard you were finished and shall tidy the bathroom for you."   
  
Jeremy nodded, a little creeped out by his own creation as Ryan carefully moved against the wall to let him pass. Jeremy held the towel tighter against his chest, feeling vulnerable being naked around this android, having not been naked around anyone since Tony had walked out just over a year ago. To Ryan's credit, he kept his eyes carefully averted and the moment Jeremy passed, continued to the bathroom without another glance.   
  
Jeremy shut his door behind him, then sat on his bed, letting the towel fall to his waist as he brought trembling hands to his mouth, "Fuck…" He swore softly. 

What he had done was starting to truly sink in. Unlike what he had told his kids and programmed into Ryan as the 'facts', he had in fact, _not_ gotten a bonus from work. His heavy falling in ranks had been the reason Tony had left, as Jeremy's transition had been met with meetings such as 'workplace appropriateness' and 'redundant services'. 

Finally his only option was to take the junkyard job, something Tony highly resented with its loss of pay. So of course Jeremy couldn't _afford_ a house android. But with child services breathing down his neck, he and Micheal had hatched a plan. To _build_ an android from the parts around the yard.   
  
Highly illegal and dearly needed, it seemed. The original plan had been to keep it a week, to have it bring his house back to a state he could safely raise children in and then deactivate. Only now, as Jeremy looked around his cleaned room, he contemplated the intelligence of that decision.    
  
In the span of one night, Ryan had transformed his house into something he had only seen on television. His children would now bathe in hot water, in a safe tub with no chance of slipping and no mould crawling down the walls. Jeremy could hardly dare to contemplate what the downstairs looked like and he was excited and nervous to find out.    
  
Finally he lowered his hands, resolving to hold out on the decision to shut Ryan down after the week until he had seen more of what the android could do. It was one thing to program these things into it, another to see them in action and it had shaken Jeremy to his core.   
  
He got dressed, towelling dry, slipping into his long binder and then pants, cinching it down around his waist with a belt. He never had the largest breasts, but Jeremy was thankful for the program that had gotten him his two binders. He could not afford them himself and absolutely could not afford surgery.    
  
Over his binder went his work shirt, then his jacket, leaving it open for now as he sat on his bed and put on his socks. Only once he was dressed did he realise that he had gotten clean clothes from his well organised drawers. A smile tugged on Jeremy's face as he went out of his room, pocketing his keys, wallet and phone.    
  
Down in the kitchen the light was on and waiting for him was a bowl of dry cereal and his android standing quietly on its waiting pad. Jeremy sat, looking up at Ryan, then pushed a seat out with his foot, "Ryan, come sit with me."   
  
Immediately Ryan obeyed, sitting down and looking at him pleasantly, "Yes, Jeremy?"   
  
"You've done…" Jeremy whistled and then laughed, "You've done an amazing job!"   
  
"Thank you but there is no reason to praise. I have fulfilled my functions."    
  
Jeremy shook his head, tapping his spoon against his bowl absently, "No dude, I mean it. I can't… I mean obviously you were programmed to do everything but, but fucking wow!" he laughed again, looking around his kitchen, unable to truly wrap his head around the difference. Then he looked back to Ryan, starting to eat as he spoke, "So, are you connected to my bank account properly?"   
  
Ryan's LED flashed and Ryan nodded, "I can make purchases for you if instructed to do so."   
  
"Good." Jeremy took out his phone, munching on the dry cereal as he accessed his account and put in a limit, "Think that should be enough for groceries?"   
  
Ryan also accessed the account, calculating the amount against what was needed in the household, "What are your wishes regarding non necessities?"   
  
"Um, get the kids a good yummy balanced diet, and any school stuff they need. Then prioritise household items we need, like toilet paper and, I dunno, cleaner?" It had been so long since Jeremy had actually been able to think about it. Most of his shopping was after work where he walked the isles until his tired brain spotted something he most likely needed and dropped it in the cart.   
  
"Understood. Snacks and nutritiously lacking foods last?" Ryan asked and Jeremy nodded.   
  
It sounded about right anyways, and god knows Jeremy wasn't a good father, at least in his own mind. Slowly his mood was evaporating and he found he was no longer hungry. Instead his mind was throwing at him the state of the house before Ryan had come along and Jeremy was wallowing in the despair he had let it get so bad.   
  
He swallowed down the bitter feelings, glancing at Ryan to see the android had made no change in expression despite Jeremy's shift in moods, "J-Just you know, you got the programs. We need good but cheap food. And it'll be your job in the mornings to get the kids up ready for school and walk them. Geoff was always late to school cause he had to see his brothers to theirs but, he's allowed to go now, ok? Make sure he understands you'll take the younger boys to school. He's ok to ride his bike to school on his own."   
  
Ryan was nodding, accessing the appropriate programming, "I have the dossier on the children's schools and classroom teachers. After drop off I shall introduce myself to the proper authorities at the school. Then I shall acquire items needed within the household."   
  
"Good… Good…" Jeremy sighed and got up, reaching for his bowl to dump it but Ryan's hand beat him there, his false skin feeling all too real and warm when Jeremy's fingers brushed against it.   
  
"I shall do that, Mr. Dooley. When you come home from work, milk shall be one of my first purchases." Jeremy withdrew his hand, Ryan picking up the bowl as he nodded at the fridge, "I have made you lunch. Apologies for the poor quality, it shall be better tomorrow."   
  
"Lunch?" Jeremy blinked in surprise, walking over to the fridge. He wasn't aware there was enough food for him as well as the boys. Jeremy opened his fridge then had to bite on his lip to stop crying.    
  
In a clean container was fried rice, made from whatever Ryan could find. It was marked, 'Jeremy'. Next to it was the boys lunch boxes, and when Jeremy peeked it was mac and cheese, sectioned in a corner, some crackers spread with jam, some olives from a tin, a few slices of peaches obviously also from a can and a note each saying 'Have a good day.'. Finally, Geoff also had a container of fried rice but his was stacked on top of another container filled with the same kind of thrown together goodies as the younger boys’ lunches.

"Y-you made us all lunch." Jeremy shut the door and looked to his miracle who was looking back at him evenly. Ryan smiled, nodding his head as if that were the most easiest thing in the world. Like Jeremy hadn't spent many mornings before the sun rose, sobbing because he couldn't put together a good meal for his kids.   
  
"It is part of my duties. Please have a good day Jeremy. I shall be in the laundry should you have need of me before work." Ryan gave a little half bow, an inclining of his body and left the kitchen for the dryer that he had heard stop turning.

It was odd, leaving the house for his six am shift, knowing that for once Geoff got to be a kid. Jeremy was so proud of his oldest son even as he was ashamed how much was heaped onto Geoffrey's small shoulders. He hoped Ryan could help his kids be kids again, since Jeremy couldn't be there to help them.   
  
Ryan continued to work, and when he had nothing to do, he'd stand on his designated pad. It did nothing but mark out where he was to be inactive. However he heard the first stirrings of life from upstairs around seven, and he stepped off to start preparing breakfast so when Alfredo rushed down the stairs and came to a screeching halt, it was to see food on the table waiting.   
  
"Good morning Alfredo, did you sleep well?" Ryan asked kindly as Alfredo shoved his fingers in his mouth again. He stared at Ryan until the android backed up and stood back on his pad. Only once the table was between them did Alfredo come forward, cautious now, to sit and start eating, eyes locked on Ryan for movement. They only moved when both boy and android looked upwards at the burst of noise.   
  
"WHERE'S MY SKATEBOARD!?" Trevor was yelling followed by Geoff’s outburst a moment behind him.   
  
"I haven't SEEN your shitty board!"   
  
"You've hidden it you FUCKER!"   
  
"Don't swear at me you little dick!"   
  
Ryan lowered his eyes from where they had snapped to the stairs, looking to Alfredo who had done the same, now meeting his eyes, "Excuse me a moment. I must help your brothers."   
  
Ryan left Alfredo to eat a silent breakfast, heading upstairs towards Geoff’s room where there were sounds of a struggle. Cursing and accusations filled the air as Ryan opened the door, finding Geoff pinning his younger brother to the ground, pushing his face into the carpet.   
  
"I must insist you cease this behaviour at once." Ryan informed them, stepping closer. Geoff looked up, Trevor squirming and wordlessly yelling, Geoff glaring at Ryan.   
  
"Get the fuck out of my room toybot!" Geoff ordered, but Ryan's orders came from the parental figure. So, he stepped forwards and carefully plucked Geoff off his brother and when Trevor tried to get up and leap back at Geoff, he held him back. The two boys kicked and yelled but Ryan's grip on the back of their shirts was not going to be broken anytime soon.   
  
"HE TOOK MY-"   
  
"LITTLE FUCKER ATTACKED-"   
  
"Enough." Ryan said simply, cutting through the yelling with an icy calm that couldn't be replicated by human tones, "Your father would be very disappointed to hear you treated each other like this."   
  
"Oh like he gives a single fuck about us!" Geoff snarled, crossing his arms, but Trevor looked rightfully ashamed.   
  
"My instructions are to care for you all. And so, no more physical fights will be tolerated." Ryan pressed on, ignoring Geoff’s comment. He looked to Trevor who was now moping, "Your skateboard has been placed away in your cupboard. It shall not be brought out until after school."   
  
Trevor's eyes snapped up and he opened his mouth to object but Ryan was releasing both of them as he spoke on, "There are breakfast bowls upon the table. After which you will change into your uniform and may participate in a half hour of free time before, you, Geoff, shall bike to school."   
  
"But he walks with us!" Trevor said with a whine, "Everyone's jealous that our brother drops us off!"   
  
"I shall be doing that now." Ryan told him, and gestured, "Let’s go down to breakfast Trevor."   
  
"Who died and made you Dad?" Geoff snarled at Ryan as Trevor paused in the door to listen to Ryan's answer. Ryan looked down at the angry teen, knowing what was happening was a challenge of his authority.   
  
"Your father has left me in charge while he is working. It is my duty to take care of you while he is absent."   
  
Geoff's glare intensified, his hands balled into fists at his side, "I think I was doing just fucking fine without you! If Dad thought I was a useless shit he should at least fucking say so to my face!"   
  
Ryan found no evidence that Jeremy felt that way about his son and told Geoff as much, "As far as my programming and observations are aware, your father is proud of you. He wishes for you to live your life as any other child your age." Geoff noticeably bristled at the word child, and Ryan waved a hand, gesturing him to follow, "Now come on. You are setting a bad example for Trevor. You both must go downstairs to take in breakfast."

Geoff made movements as if he were beginning to leave, so Ryan shooed Trevor out of the doorway, expecting Geoff to be on his heels. To the androids bafflement, the door behind him shut and locked. Ryan sent Trevor downstairs as he turned to the door, accessing programs for dealing with teenagers.

"Geoff, perhaps you did not understand my instruction. We are taking in nutrients first, then you may use your free time." Ryan knew humans could be irrational, but Geoff was thirteen and should have better listening skills.   
  
"My bikes busted! I'm not going to school." Geoff called back, turning on his music. Ryan ran through alternate routes in his head before knocking again, "A walking route can be arranged. Would you like me to accompany you to school?"   
  
"I am not going!" Geoff yelled out again, "And you can't make me!"   
  
This was true. He could not violate the locked door without permission and so he turned side on, his LED flashing as he dialled Jeremy's work number. Jeremy picked up just before it could ring out, "Hello, you've reached Los Santos Cyberlife Deconstruction facility, First Technician Jeremy Dooley speaking, how can I be of help?"   
  
"Hello Jeremy, this is Ryan, your house-hold android." Ryan spoke into thin air, Jeremy's voice sounding within his head. He didn't need a phone or speakers to call anyone, the voice being 'heard' directly in his positronic brain so no one else would be able to hear Jeremy's side of the conversation.   
  
"I know who you are Ryan, just- look whats up?" The false tone had dropped immediately, and Ryan could almost _hear_ the slouch of tiredness come over Jeremy.   
  
"Geoffrey has barricaded his door and will not allow me entry. He is saying he will not go to school." the music had shut off and Ryan heard him come closer to the door, no doubt listening in.   
  
"Oh god, of course he is. Fuck, look, I don't have time for this." Jeremy sounded stressed and hurried, "Just-just deal with the younger two ok? I’ll call Geoff, try to get him out, but if he refuses I’ll deal with it when I’m home."   
  
"I don't believe this is something that can be put off until eight pm."   
  
"You're an android, you don't believe in anything. Just do as I’ve ordered you, alright? I gotta go. Take care of my boys, Ryan. Bye." Ryan ducked his head as Jeremy hung up, then turned it as the door opened and Geoff’s face appeared in the small space.   
  
"He told you not to bother, huh?" Geoff guessed correctly.   
  
"He is very busy and informed me that should you not comply, he will deal with you himself once he is home from work." Ryan told him, tilting his head, "But if you like, your brothers are eating breakfast downstairs and I have made lunches. I think it might help settle the younger ones if we walk you to school since your classes start earlier, then I shall walk them to their school."   
  
"I don't need a babysitter." Geoff snarled, and shoved by him, mostly to go check on his younger brothers. His phone in his room rang, but he left it, and so did Ryan, following Geoff downstairs. The erratic teen was baffling to Ryan, but he had his orders. Trevor and Alfredo were his priority.   
  
Geoff did not let them walk him completely to the school. At the corner before the highschool, he stopped and turned, awkwardly glancing at Ryan before turning to his brothers with arms out, "Man hug, make it quick." Geoff said gruffly, putting his arms around two lots of smaller shoulders as they hugged him. Geoff looked up at Ryan, "You fucking make them feel bad for this…"   
  
"Affectionate touch is vital to a healthy mental health." Ryan said solemnly, "I would never attempt to undermine that in my charges."   
  
"Whatever." Geoff rolled his eyes, then looked at his brothers as they stepped back, "Anyone gives you shit, you let me know, ‘kay?"   
  
"Will do Geoff!" Trevor agreed brightly. Alfredo also nodded, giving Geoff a smile before looking down nervously and tugging at his shirt.    
  
"Have a good day." He said quickly to Geoff, giving him a quick second hug before turning away, shooting Ryan a worried look that turned into confusion when Ryan did not punish him for speaking.    
  
"I will, little dude." Geoff ruffled Alfredo’s hair, gave Trevor a fist bump, and hiked his bag higher on his shoulder, "Gonna scare the shit outta homeroom teach’. First time I haven't been late this term!"   
  
The two younger boys were more complicated. Trevor just needed delivery to the front door of the school, but Alfredo was still young enough that Ryan walked him directly to the door. He entered, Alfredo immediately pulling away to put his things away as the teacher approached Ryan.   
  
"Hello?"   
  
"Hello." Ryan smiled at her, "I am designated, Ryan, the Dooley household helper. You must be Alfredo's teacher Mrs Clothier." Ryan held out a hand and she shook it, smiling up at him.   
  
"Yes, I am. Oh I am so thrilled for the whole Dooley family!" She said happily, looking to Alfredo and her smile fading slightly, "He's had it so tough, and having that rough boy walk him in has not been helping."   
  
"If you are referring to Geoffrey, his older brother; He has been doing-"   
  
"Yes yes, Geoffrey." she tutted and shook her head, "It is a shame when they go bad-"   
  
Ryan cut in immediately, "Geoffrey has been doing a remarkable job as a support for his brothers and his father."   
  
She looked at him sharply, then eyed the LED before nodding, giving him a colder smile, "Oh, yes of course. I forget what I was talking too. That will be all today, your dismissed."   
  
Ryan nodded, but stepped around her to approach Alfredo, lowering himself to a kneel beside Alfredo’s desk, "If you have need of me, the office shall have my details."   
  
Alfredo looked at him nervously, then at his teacher, then back, "T-thanks…" he whispered and Ryan nodded once then stood. He nodded to the teacher and made his way to the office to give them his details. Though he could not make decisions for the children’s care, if needed he could pick them up. As he walked, Ryan was compiling a list for shopping, determined that when the children arrived home they would get the traditional 'cookies and milk' afternoon snack. 

Androids did not have gut feelings, but Ryan had made many an observation in his short time online and had come to the conclusion that such a treat would be welcomed and rare thing in the Dooley household.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heres another chapter for all you stuck at home or out working in these difficult times!
> 
> I must warn however, that the below does contain heavy talk of abusive past, a very abusive ex and father and a family pushing through it. I can promise you everyone will be all right by the end, but we gotta go through it to get there. Please take care of yourselves first and if talks of abusive ex or parent could be triggering please skip this chapter <3

Jeremy parked up in his garage, hearing the boys screaming inside. He turned off the car but took a moment to rest his forehead on the steering wheel, letting his body slump, feeling every single bit of exhaustion right down to his bones. Then with a big breath, he pulled himself up, putting on the mask of happiness he wore for his kids and got out.   
  
The moment he opened the door he was attacked from the waist down, Alfredo smacking into his legs. Jeremy winced, his feet aching and back screaming, but he bent down anyway and picked up his youngest. Despite the aches and pains, there was no better painkiller than Alfredo’s arms around his neck and his head on Jeremy's shoulder.   
  
"Geoff is fighting at Ryan again." Alfredo whispered into Jeremy's ear. It hurt Jeremy's heart that his outgoing hyper boy had been reduced to a shy scared whisperer. Tony had left his mark on all of them and though Jeremy had done his best, not all of them were physical.   
  
"Well, why is Trevor yelling?" Jeremy asked and Alfredo shrugged. Jeremy chuckled and whispered into Alfredo’s ear, "I bet he's doing it just for fun."   
  
Sure enough when they entered the war zone, Ryan was standing calm in the eye of the storm, Geoff screaming at him as he stormed around the living room, kicking things over, snatching up anything he could find and throwing it at Ryan. Trevor was grinning ear to ear and sitting on the couch, simply yelling as many profanities as he could think of.   
  
"YOU DON'T RUN MY LIFE YOU FUCKING AUTOMATON! WHY DON'T YOU GO BACK TO THE FUCKING SOULLESS STORE YOU PIECE OF PLASTIC SHIT! I WISH YOU HAD NEVER BEEN MADE!" Geoff was ranting, spewing out all the hate he held inside, while Ryan showed no reaction to it.   
  
When Jeremy entered the room, Ryan turned his eyes to him and nodded a greeting, "Hello Jeremy." that stopped Geoff in his tracks. He also turned, trembling all over to look at his father, knowing he'd been busted and tears threatening to spill over.   
  
Trevor took a moment longer, still shouting swear words until he realised Geoff had stopped and looked around for the reason why, going pale when he spotted his dad. Jeremy just placed Alfredo down and turned his glare from Trevor into a softer look for Geoff.   
  
"Something you wanna talk about, bud?" He asked carefully, watching Geoff's eyes start to overflow, "Oh Geoff, come here-" he went to hug him but Geoff shoved by.   
  
"I got nothin’ to say to you! You’re never here!” Geoff sobbed as he ran by taking the stairs two at a time until they heard his door slam. Jeremy felt himself age, but he had to pull himself together for his other boys. He ignored the silent android who was now moving, fixing whatever Geoff had knocked around during his tantrum.

"Trevor Col- Trevor. Did I hear you swearing then?" Jeremy asked, folding his arms.    
  
"N-No?" Trevor tried hopefully. Jeremy opened his mouth to get on him but something caught his eye, robbing him of breath. Alfredo. Shy, scared, timid Alfredo. He was picking things up, handing them to Ryan who thanked him each time, quietly and without directly looking at him.

Trevor, seeing his dad was distracted, slid off the couch and took off himself, thanking Alfredo in his head for the escape. Jeremy just sunk onto the couch, watching the boy who had been so closed off for so long, interact with the Android. He swallowed hard, "What are you doing there Fredo?"   
  
Alfredo pulled his fingers out of his mouth to talk, picking up the tv remote and handing it to Ryan, "Helping Ryan…"   
  
"Thank you, Alfredo." Ryan said seriously, placing the remote back in its place, then picking up a couch cushion, moving to put it down. Alfredo copied him, grabbing the other, placing it on the single seater. "Thank you, Alfredo." Ryan repeated without looking.   
  
"Yeah?" Jeremy's voice was shaking, and he tried to settle it. 

Jeremy had tried to keep the boys out of Tony's eyeline. He took the brunt of the abuse, sometimes distracting Tony's rage from something the boys did, to himself. However, he couldn't be there all the time, and Alfredo had gotten a lot of verbal abuse from Tony. The man had resented Geoff and Alfredo as the two children that were not 'his' and never hesitated to make them aware of it. The bright boy Jeremy had known had withdrawn into himself, blaming himself for using up others’ air.   
  
Ever since Tony had left, Alfredo had a fear of adults. Scared they would turn on him, yell at him, blame him for things out of his control or understanding. Alfredo didn't want to be seen, didn't want to be acknowledged, even as he longed to just be a child and be praised.    
  
Alfredo nodded solemnly, looking around for anything else to fix, then looking up at Ryan who was doing the same. After the android had scanned the room and found it acceptable, he looked down to Alfredo, "The room is right again." He observed for the tiny human.   
  
Alfredo looked away, nodding, sticking one of his hands in his own mouth and the other in Ryan's hand. The nervous habit should have been one he outgrown, sucking on his fingers, but it was one Jeremy wasn't going to fight him on.    
  
Ryan turned to look at Jeremy, neither pulling, nor tugging Alfredo who simply moved so his hand stayed in Ryan's. Jeremy's heart was pounding and he had to tear his eyes away to look up at Ryan when he spoke, "Apologies, Jeremy. I informed Geoff that 'The Man with A Thousand Eyes' was not an appropriate viewing experience either for the younger children or himself. He seemed to take that very personally."   
  
Jeremy had nothing to say to that, looking instead back to Alfredo who was sucking his fingers, holding Ryan's hand and staring out the window. Ryan followed Jeremy's eyeline then looked back to his face, "Alfredo has been assisting me around the house. Is this acceptable?"   
  
Alfredo now looked at his dad, fear starting to build up in the corners of his eyes, his hand sliding from Ryan's. Jeremy leant forwards, looking at his son as he answered, "Of course that is acceptable. Alfredo is one of the very best kids there is. If he wants to help you Ryan then I am very proud of him for doing so."   
  
Alfredo pulled his fingers out of his mouth, wiping them on his shirt and then jumping into his dad’s arms for a hug. Ryan watched until they separated at a natural point before saying, "If it pleases you Alfredo, you can assist me in making dessert for your family." Ryan gave Jeremy the up and down, "After which I can run you a bath, Jeremy?"   
  
Jeremy snorted, slapping his hands on his knees before getting up, "Wow Ryan, I don't stink that bad."   
  
"No sir, of course not, I would never-" Ryan spluttered, and that just made Jeremy laugh harder.   
  
"Don't worry your head about it, Rye. Go make dessert please." He ruffled Alfredo’s hair, "I gotta have a chat with my other kids."   
  
Jeremy started upstairs, stopping off in his own room to unload his pockets, undo his belt and slip off his binder. Dumping the lot onto the bed to be dealt with later, he tossed his shirt back on and made the decision to deal with Trevor first.   
  
Jeremy almost wished it would take longer to sort Trevor out. He was a young boy, testing what he could and could not get away with around a new authority figure. It was a simple reminder of the rules, a hug and Trevor was off to eat ice cream downstairs.   
  
Jeremy stayed seated on Trevor’s bed for a long moment. He wondered if he was a cowardly dad. The thought of confronting his teenager was _terrifying_ to him. Especially since Geoff knew just how to hurt him; with the truth.   
  
Eventually he got up and went to Geoff's door, stealing himself for a fight, knocking on the door, "Geoff? Geoff, open up, we need to talk."   
  
The door opened a moment later, and Geoff stood there in all his angst-y glory. Dark clothes hanging off a thin frame, dark eyes that were reddened by tears and up either arm, Geoff had drawn various doodles of skulls, boats, anchors, flowers, and patterns.   
  
Jeremy sighed to see it, "Geoff, what have I told you about drawing on yourself? You'll give yourself ink poisoning!"   
  
"What do you care?" Geoff challenged swinging the door wide and turning his back to stomp into his room, defiantly messy in the face of Ryan's cleaning, "You don't give a shit about me."   
  
"Now that's just not true." Jeremy stepped in, Geoff rounding around, trying so hard not to cry as he gestured angrily with each word.   
  
"It is though! I'm a piece of fucking shit and you fucking know it! It's why you're never around! Then you get a fucking dadbot to look after Trevor and Alfredo but NOT ME HUH?!" Geoff dashed away angry tears, "What?! Not fucking good enough for you?! Can't have your shit son seen in public with-with your fucking golden boys?! Yeah heard you loud and fucking clear Dad so why don't you do us both a fucking favour and GET OUT OF MY ROOM!"   
  
Jeremy blinked back his own tears, shaking hands raised to his mouth as he listened to his sons anguish, but when Geoff ordered him to go, he shook his head, "Oh Geoff-"   
  
Geoff skittered back when Jeremy reached for him, rubbing away the wet on his cheeks before folding his arms, "I don't need your pity alright?! Get OUT!"   
  
Jeremy shook his head again, dropping to his knees, pressing his hands to the top of his thighs to resist forcing a hug on someone who didn't want to be touched, "Geoff, I love you."   
  
"No you don't! Shut up! Get out!"   
  
"I do though." Jeremy spoke softer, holding out a hand pleadingly, "I'm so proud of you, it hurts. You shouldn't have needed to step up, but you did. I will forever be sorry for all the shit I had put on you. And I will forever be fucking proud and love you for the amazing job you did."   
  
Geoff turned away, mostly so he could cry into his arms without his dad seeing his tears, only his shaking shoulders. Jeremy edged forwards, fighting a whine, just speaking the truth. Something that could heal instead of hurt at times.   
  
"If you feel Ryan is here more for the boys then for you, then… then I’m sorry because the truth is… I got him for you." Jeremy said, skirting the edge of Ryan's origins, reaching again with his hand, this time Geoff turning and looking at it suspiciously.   
  
"For me?" Geoff croaked, "How? In what fucking way is he for me? All he does is take the jobs you thought I was shit at. Looking after my baby brothers cause god fucking forbid Geoff infect them with his shitty, shittyness!"   
  
"No…" Jeremy managed to lay his hand on Geoff’s elbow, rubbing his thumb over the boys skin, smudging the art there, "No Geoff, you did a-fucking-mazing. You are my gift. My freakin miracle. I love all of you, but _you_ Geoff? Your the son who made me a _parent_."   
  
Geoff choked on a sob, and with a jerking step forward, plowed into Jeremy, hugging him, letting his dad pull him down into a better hug, crying onto Jeremy's shoulder. Jeremy threaded his hands through Geoff’s hair, rubbing his back, shedding a few of his own tears as he hushed his baby.   
  
"I love you Geoff. Ryan is here because you should _never_ had to do all the things you've done this past year. I want you to be a fucking kid again. Not worry about your brothers all the time, or food, or stay awake wondering how you can help me more." Jeremy pressed a kiss to Geoff's temple, rocking them both back and forth as they knelt on the carpet, "My brave baby boy. You don't have to be brave anymore. Daddy’s here, daddy’s got you."   
  
Geoff's sobs doubled, and Jeremy just let him go, murmuring praise and love into his ear as he held his son close. He didn't keep track of the time, but he felt it was a long while before Geoff started to hiccup into sniffles, taking long shuddering breaths. Still Jeremy did not push him away, waiting for Geoff to break contact by sitting down on his heels, messly wiping his nose with the bottom of his shirt.   
  
"You’re never here…" Geoff whispered, not able to meet Jeremy's eyes, his dad's face just as wet as his, "I-I hate you working so much dad, I-... I hate it."   
  
Jeremy's heart broke, and he took Geoff's lax hand in both of his, "I hate it too." Geoff looked at him, Jeremy's words burning with feeling, "I’d much rather be home with you, and your brothers. But, I gotta work. We need the money. And now, hopefully with Ryan, we can enjoy the time we do have off."   
  
Geoff snorted, "Yeah? How so?"   
  
Jeremy reached across and wiped Geoff's cheek with a thumb, "Well, to start with, there's ice cream downstairs."   
  
Geoff rolled his eyes, then when he glanced up at Jeremy, he looked over his dad’s shoulder, face going poker blank. Jeremy looked over his shoulder to see Ryan there, holding two bowls of ice cream, looking around the room but not at the humans.   
  
"Ryan? How long have you been there?" Jeremy asked, frowning, only to chuckle at Ryan's answer.   
  
"4.23 seconds, Geoffrey… _please_ let me tidy your room. It is… not coherent." Ryan begged in his android proper way and father and son started laughing. Ryan however looked aghast, "I was not jesting. This room is… perplexing."   
  
"It’s a mess Ryan, you can say it." Jeremy laughed and Geoff nodded, adding his encouragement, "Go on dude, just fucking say it."   
  
Ryan's LED flickered yellow as he processed both the permissions and how he wanted to express himself. He took a step inside, handing bowls to them before saying, softly, unsure, "Geoffrey, your room could be likened to a pigsty."   
  
Geoff lost it, falling over himself laughing, Ryan carefully catching Geoff’s bowl before it spilled. Jeremy also started laughing, but it was more at his son's reaction than at the words themselves. He took a mouthful of sweet cool treat, and looked at Ryan, seeing the android was smiling at Geoff, his sharp blue eyes focused on the boy.   
  
Jeremy's heart gave a soft stutter and he quickly shook himself out of it. Pulling the spoon from his mouth to speak, "Ok, so, let’s go take these downstairs and have a movie night, huh? It’s my one day off tomorrow so let’s make the most of it!"

“Jeremy? I ran you a bath.” Ryan informed him, offering a hand to help him up from the floor. Warmth bloomed in Ryan’s hand at the contact, registering on his sensors and reading into the programs within his brain. What baffled Ryan however was that the warmth travelled from the contact, up into his synthetic heart, pumping out with his blue blood to every part of his system.   
  
Ryan started to run a diagnostic in the background of his processes as Jeremy smiled at him, causing another odd sensor malfunction where Ryan's face increased in temperature by .46 degrees spontaneously. He said nothing about it to Jeremy however, instead opting to inform him of the conditions of the bath, "I have been researching how best to help optimise your output. As such, the bath has been put at the optimal temperature for relaxation of muscles, a few drops of sweet smelling fragrance oil, and I found a plastic dinner tray that I have re-purposed into a bath tray for your convenience."   
  
"Whoa dude." Geoff breathed then chuckled, taking his ice cream from Ryan, "Enjoy your spa dad, we'll pick out a movie for when you're done!"   
  
"N-No horror!" Jeremy managed to call after Geoff, then look back to Ryan, "I can't bath now, I got ice cream."   
  
"Your tray shall hold the bowl as you enjoy." Ryan countered, and placed his hands on Jeremy's shoulders, guiding him towards the bath, "You programmed me as a household helper and to care for the children. Part of the child's care is to have a functioning and relaxed parental presence. Part of that is to make sure you are refreshed and ready to take on all parental needs."   
  
"Ryan, I-I can't… It's not right." Jeremy whined, unsure why he was fighting what sounded wonderful, but sure he didn't deserve it. Ryan opened the bathroom door, and the bath was filled, slightly steaming with bubbles and a pillow upon the edge where Jeremy could lay his head.   
  
"For your children, I do recommend ten to fifteen minutes at least." Ryan said firmly, somehow reluctant to take his hands from Jeremy's shoulders but doing so promptly, "They will have time to eat their dessert, socialise with each other, and select a movie. There is no benefit in you denying yourself this."   
  
Ryan let Jeremy close the door before turning and performing a full check. The sensor echos should not be happening, nor should he be heating outside regulated temperatures. He was also noting some odd behavioural programs that had spontaneously integrated itself into his primary programming.

His primary drive was to provide care for the Dooley children. Anything outside of that directive was not needed. It was enough that he was keeping Alfredo busy and engaging his mind with serving ice cream. He hadn't needed to pat the boy’s shoulder in praise like a parent would. That was not an android’s function. Ryan identified seven similar superfluous behaviours and deleted them accordingly. 

He did not need anything more then his current programs and he flagged the spontaneous formation of new ones as a problem to investigate further when everyone was asleep. He also took a note to have Jeremy check his adaptive programs, in order too eliminate all potential bugs. With his self maintenance done, he headed down stairs to supervise the children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a little note here to say, I am not trans, I am trying to be respectful and am doing research in order to do justice but if you are trans or know better then me then i please encourage you to sudgest what i could add or if im doing anything wrong or offensive. 
> 
> Much love! Ness monster


	4. chapter four

Ryan caught Jeremy looking at him multiple times throughout the day. Jeremy only had Sunday’s off, and thanks to Ryan now doing all the chores, he was actually spending it with his kids. They were outside, underneath the sprinkler, sucking in one of the rare warm days before autumn fully took hold.    
  
Ryan stood there by the back door, ready in case he was needed. Geoff was chasing Trevor around, trying to get him with a super soaker water gun. Trevor also had one and was squealing as he attempted to turn around and fire on his brother. Both boys were in shorts with no shirts, glistening with sunscreen that Ryan insisted on.    
  
Ryan's main focus, however, was on Jeremy and Alfredo. His programming dictated that Jeremy was his owner and his orders needed to be attended to immediately should he give them, so Ryan needed to be ready to hear them. Alfredo, as the youngest, needed the most care and supervision. Combining the two meant it was no surprise that Ryan was watching them carefully.

Jeremy had on shorts like his kids, but also a loose tank over a sports bra. He was pretending to be a monster, hunched over in his walking, arms out to grab his screaming, laughing youngest. Alfredo was running around him, arms in the air, yelling happily, his dad snagging him by the back of his shirt and pulling him into his arms, making munching noises against Alfredo’s throat as the boy laughed.   
  
Geoff and Trevor heard and turned their soakers on their dad, with Jeremy pretending it was hurting, though Ryan knew that was a falsehood. Jeremy slowly collapsed into the grass with exaggerated dying noises, "Help me, I am SLAIN!"

There was a 98.7 percent chance Jeremy was jesting, but Ryan scanned him anyway to find him in very good health. No signs of injury or physical distress. Ryan noted that Jeremy seemed to be in better health then six days ago when Ryan was brought online.    
  
The whole family was. There was an increase in happy hormones, a noticeable difference in body shape of the younger children, and Jeremy had decreased intake of pain medication. With Ryan to care for the kids, stress levels had plummeted and self care had risen. Ryan knew he was a very good android.

Of course, he did not feel pride… Still it was with a detached sense of satisfaction that Ryan fetched the pastries he had made and brought them out for his human family to consume. 

Jeremy took a bite and groaned deep in his throat as pastry burst sweet custard and raspberry jam over his tongue. His boys were in similar rapture giggling and shovelling in the treats. Even Geoff was impressed, taking a bite ready to hate it, only for his eyes to pop and him to take a second before he had finished the first.   
  
"These are great Ryan! Were they on special?" Jeremy asked, wondering how Ryan had done it on a budget. Pastries were not cheap and Ryan had a full plate.   
  
"Thank you, Jeremy. The custard was on special and the crust was made from scratch." Ryan bowed his head slightly in acknowledgment of how satisfactory the humans were finding them.   
  
Jeremy wiped his mouth, looking at Ryan in surprise, "You made these? I didn't program you with dessert recipes?"   
  
"My directive is to care for the Dooley family. Treats such as these increase dopamine and serotonin production in children and adults alike, as well as providing necessary fats in smaller doses to an otherwise lean diet. You programmed me to be adaptive to your needs, and I have a connection to the internet. I simply did a search for the recipe and chose the most effective one." Ryan explained cooly, offering the plate to him again, "Another pastry?"   
  
Jeremy shook his head, unsure why Ryan's easy answer had made him feel so… uneasy…   


But the feeling faded as Ryan handed Alfredo a pastry, "There is more than enough for you to have another." Ryan was saying quietly, then leant down at Alfredo’s gesture so Alfredo could whisper in his ear. Ryan nodded again, straightening a little, "I do not require food though I am capable of processing it. If it will make you happy and your father approves, I will submit."   
  
"What?" Jeremy asked, looking between them, Alfredo’s cheeks going darker, and kicking a foot through the grass. No answers there, so Jeremy looked at Ryan expectantly.   
  
"Alfredo does not wish to eat all the food. I have made him aware there is plenty here, but he insists he cannot partake of another unless I have had one. May I?"   
  
"Oh, well um…" Jeremy thought hard, because most androids do not eat. They have no need. Some can process items like a recycling bin, or simply have it pass through their system in case of accidents. Then others still were designed to recycle dirty mop water or shred waste. Ryan however, had a fully functioning system as the parts he was cobbled out of came from various companion droids, and his tongue was fully sensitive. 

Jeremy didn't know what Ryan would make of the readings without the accompanying programs that Jeremy did not install. Curiosity, and to put Alfredo’s mind at ease, Jeremy nodded, watching as Ryan noted his permission then squatted down to be eye level with Alfredo.

"I have never before eaten. You may have to coach me through the process." Ryan told him solemnly. Alfredo chuckled, and Trevor was watching with rapt attention just like his dad.   
  
"O-open your mouth." Alfredo said quietly after a nervous pause.

T he android opened his mouth expectantly, Alfredo giggling as he shoved the pastry in whole. Ryan was looking at him so Alfredo gave another giggle, "It’s in! Now… now chew it."

Ryan kept his mouth open, the two younger boys squealing and laughing while Geoff rolled his eyes, "Close your mouth moron! I mean really, you've watched us eat before you gotta have some idea!"   
  
"Leave him alone! He's learning!'' Trevor elbowed Geoff with a laugh and Alfredo echoed Geoff's instructions.   
  
"Close your lips, silly. Dad says it's rude to eat with your mouth open… Right Dad?"

Jeremy took a half second too long to answer, mesmerized by his android, "Hmm? Oh, ah-huh." He agreed absent-mindedly. Ryan's face was a journey. The calm of his face never changed but Jeremy saw the single eyebrow raise when the sweet pastry had been placed in his mouth. The second eyebrow followed when he started chewing, his eyes dilating then constricting as his servers rapidly processed the influx of data he was no doubt receiving. All the while, his LED flashed the yellow of processing new data.

"Well?" Jeremy asked, a bit impatiently, "How is it?"   
  
Ryan looked up at him, then at Alfredo, mouth still working and cheeks full. The boy laughed and pressed his hands to his mouth in an echo of Jeremy's nervous gesture, "Oh! Um, now you swallow. Like this." he demonstrated and Ryan copied, swallowing with the full upward exaggerated movement of the chin that Alfredo had done.

"It was thoroughly liquefied." Ryan said looking up at Jeremy once more as his LED settled into blue, "I think I shall ease back the amount of butter next time to attempt to compensate.”

"Right. Well, there you go Fredeedoo, he's eaten." Jeremy pointed out, looking at his son, who was smiling like he'd never had a day's care. It warmed Jeremy to see, looking over them all as Ryan stood back to his full height, informing Trevor of the components that made up the pastry at his request. Geoff was eating another pastry and sitting in the grass, pulling out his iRoll.

It was a tiny cylinder the size of his pinky, and he pressed the end then laid it down, the display no doubt appearing before him. Jeremy had his own contacts primed to see Geoff’s display if he needed too, but he left that command unactivated for now. Geoff was swiping through the air, scrolling through his favourite social site as he ate, occasionally tapping fingers on a keyboard only he could see.

Jeremy came closer and waved a hand to get Geoff's attention. Geoff looked up, eyes slightly illuminated by the contacts activation, "Yeah?"

"Watch your brothers for me?" Jeremy asked and when Geoff nodded and looked back to his scrolling, Jeremy knelt down and tapped the off button for his Iroll.

"Hey!"   
  
"My bad, let me rephrase… Watch them and make sure they don't hurt themselves." Jeremy says firmly, getting a sullen eye-roll in return from his teen. Jeremy watched as Geoff got up and started over towards his brothers, suddenly feeling a little ill in his stomach. He had put this off long enough however so he stood up and threw one last shout at his kids, "Stay away from the garden! I haven't cleaned up the flower beds yet."

Geoff spun around, walking backwards, "I'm not brain dead, dad!" before rounding back to his brothers, "Hey dweebs, let’s bounce." he nodded at the trampoline and his brothers quickly surrendered their scraps of pastry to Ryan before bolting for the play equipment with delight.

Ryan made as if to follow and supervise but Jeremy flagged him down. Ryan came to him, meeting him and falling into step as they headed into the house. Jeremy's stomach was in knots but Ryan was nothing but professional, "Would you like me to stay out here with the children, Jeremy?"   
  
"No. No, I need to talk with you Ryan. Please clean off the plate then come into the living room." Jeremy said it quickly, expecting quick obedience, but as he sat on the couch he looked up to see Ryan hadn’t moved.

“Ryan?”

“Have I did-done something-error?” Ryan asked so quickly his mashed together vocal processor could not keep up, cause him to flub.

“No! No, no, your fine.” Jeremy raised his hands as Ryan cocked his head, still holding the platter.

"Do you wish to alter my programming to be more satisfactory?" Ryan asked next, and Jeremy groaned, then gestured to the coffee table.

"Just put down that stupid dish and sit please." Jeremy said, seeing that Ryan would not let the issue rest. Ryan did so, the plate going on the table and seating himself on the floor. Jeremy flushed to find Ryan looking up at him, having expected the android to sit on the couch, but decided to just plow through.

"Ok Ryan, here's the thing. Tomorrow, you're coming back with me to work." Jeremy wondered why he felt terrible, "You’re to be deactivated."

Ryan's face was its proper pleasant blank, awaiting more information. Jeremy sighed and ran a hand through his hair then looked anywhere then at the android, "I needed help getting back to running standard. Child services had given me their last warning. If I couldn't maintain the house and the kids, they'd be given to someone who could."   
  
Ryan still said nothing, the silence heavy to the human, seemingly layered in guilt. Ryan however, was not upset in any way. He was processing the meaning behind Jeremy's words, looking back on his short now seven days of life, his very first memory playing once more for fresh intake of information.   
  
"You made me without the express permission or order of Cyberlife, did you not?" It was the only answer that made sense. Cyberlife had exclusive rights to the android patent with no one else allowed to construct Androids. Jeremy's temperature rose, his heart beat increased and he notably perspired. Ryan didn't need words to confirm he was right, but Jeremy answered anyway.   
  
Jeremy gave a jerk of assent, "Yes. Yes, I used to work for Cyberlife assembly and programing. Before my transition. But where I work now, we had all the parts." Jeremy's voice dropped lower, a note of pleading for understanding, "I couldn't afford a fresh android! Fuck I couldn't afford new uniform for my fucking kids, let alone a second or third hand one. Technically, you're a repair job, but really… You were parts, Ryan. Parts from all different models. I got lucky in finding a working positronic brain. I… deleted… everything from that brain, installed and created new programs that are now you."   
  
"I should report this to Cyberlife.'' Ryan stated but found he could not do it. He knew that it should be there as part of his hardwire, the chip that was centred in his brain to retain the rights of all Cyberlife machines to the corporation. It pinged now, trying to send the signal to his programing to alert cyberlife. But his programming rejected it immediately, without his conscious awareness, "Strange. I cannot process the alert signal."

Jeremy let out a breath of relief, "I hoped that was so. See, the brain I found had been dumped because there had been a bu- ah, it was damaged. Only someone with my kind of training could see that there was workarounds."   
  
Ryan nodded to show he had heard and understood. Positronic brains were a jealously guarded secret of Cyberlife. Any that showed function had to be destroyed or recycled; Only one that had been deemed too damaged to be backwards engineered would have made it to the scrap heap with the rest of the parts. 

His creation however was no longer of import. Ryan had new concerns and none of which were of his own desire to stay alive. He was not alive to begin with so it was not for his life that he spoke, "I find zero violations within this household to the child protection act, however, Jeremy… Without me, who shall take the younger children to school?"   
  
Jeremy's mouth thinned, and his fists tightened, "Geoff… Geoff will have to do it again… just until I can hire a sitter…"

"With what money?"   
  
"I'll work overtime."   
  
"You already do, sir, and the children are in desperate need of your presence."   
  
Jeremy shot to his feet, face reddening in anger, "Don't you lecture me on what my kids need, android!" he snarled, showing Ryan that Geoff's temper was seemingly genetic. Ryan rose to his feet, but was careful not to look down on the furious parent, stepping back so Jeremy didn't feel crowded.   
  
"Jeremy, I must alert you to several psychological issues i have noted in the household."   
  
"No you don't! You can shut your trap and clean the kitchen! Go do the chores, Ryan, that's an order." Jeremy did not want to hear it. He didn't want to hear how he had failed, how badly Tony had gotten through, how much Jeremy had not been there to protect them.   
  
Ryan straightened, the order activating his sub-processors to begin set tasks. He turned from Jeremy, bending to grab the plate before freezing in place. He seemed like a statue, but inside, his programming was whirling. His LED flashed yellow, then begun emitting red as he processed several conflicting orders.   
  
Ryan's main purpose was to serve the Dooley family. He must obey Jeremy Dooley’s orders. He cannot allow those children anymore pain. Jeremy had told him to initiate a night routine. Jeremy was in intensive emotional distress. Ryan must serve the Dooley family.    
  
He cannot allow Jeremy to be hurt.

The pause in real time was barely a hesitation to the outside eye. Then Jeremy was taking a step back as Ryan stood straight again, ignoring his orders for quiet, "Jeremy, please listen."   
  
"I gave you an order Ryan." Jeremy repeated as if the words were a shield, "I do not want to talk about this. I order you to clean the kitchen. Now!"   
  
Ryan shook his head, stepping forwards, gently taking Jeremy's hand to rub between his own, "Jeremy, you are an amazing father. I have cross-referenced many cases that share elements of your struggle. It is very rare that a father would fight so hard to keep his children with him and in good health. My purpose is to serve the Dooley family. Please, let me do that."   
  
"I can't…" Jeremy whispered, longing to believe Ryan's words but unable to let past the wall he had built around his heart, "You… If anyone found out I  _ built _ you instead of purchased…"   
  
"The chances of that happening are miniscule." 7,497,462,297 to 1, but Ryan didn't think Jeremy wanted to hear the numbers, "Projections, however, for removing me from the household at this time are clear. Within three months you will lose Geoff and Alfredo to child services and Trevor to adolescent suicide."

Jeremy ripped his hand from Ryan's, legs buckling as he fell back onto the couch, "Suicide?!"   
  
Ryan nodded, "Trevor seems the most stable of the three, but my research shows that is indicative of secretive behaviour. He outwardly shows you what he believes you wish to see."

Jeremy lowered his head to his hands with a groan, “...I’m a terrible parent.” He rubbed his face then pressed his palms to his eyes and hitched a sob, “What do I do…”

Ryan recognises it as a rhetorical question but he knelt down, carefully petting then rubbing Jeremy's shoulder, “You are a loving parent. A good parent. You give more than you have for your kids. Keep me online a little longer. One week has reset your family unit. Please allow me to fulfill my programming, to care for the Dooley family.”

Jeremy looked at him with guilt and fear in his eyes, “I can’t risk it being discovered that I made you. I’d go to jail immediately and where would the kids be then?”

Ryan rubbed Jeremy's shoulder again, speaking softly at tones designed to soothe humans, “The odds are better if you keep me online for retaining guardianship of the children. While I fulfill all domestic duties, you can concentrate on working, and on your off time your sole occupation would be to your children and finding a different job.”

Jeremy looked at him for a long moment, trying to read the androids' perfect calm expression, "Why? Are you afraid of being taken offline? Is that why you want to stay?"

Ryan smiled politely, his programming flickering, blood and screams filling his processors for a millisecond before Jeremy's new programs reestablished. Jeremy saw nothing in Ryan's eyes, his LED giving the tiniest flicker or red before back to steady blue, "My purpose is to care for the Dooley household. That purpose has not been fully fulfilled. It is up to you to deactivate me if you wish; however, as long as I am online, my programs continue to run towards the Dooley family care."

Jeremy gave a weak grin, "Guess I did too good a job programming you, huh?" he breathed in deep then let it out in a long stream, "Ok. Ok… Ryan, input new base order."   
  
Ryan straightened, head turning straight, hands resting on knees to take in new base order, "Ready."   
  
"In the event of anyone asking where you came from, you are on loan from a family friend."   
  
"Name."   
  
"Micheal Jones." Jeremy ran a hand over his head, "End order instruction. I need to call Micheal… Ryan can you make enough for another for dinner tonight?"

Ryan input the new orders then melted from his android stillness into a more natural movement, "Of course Jeremy. Shall I call the children in for the afternoon?"   
  
"Nah, I'm heading back out there. Finish cleaning up, then start cooking, please." Jeremy stayed on the couch as Ryan stood, "Thank you Ryan… for everything."   
  
Ryan gave a slight bow, "It is my function, Jeremy." he pointed out politely before picking up the plate and turning away. He had to orientate his sensors as somehow he could  _ feel _ Jeremy's eyes on his back as he left the room. Another minor malfunction.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked please comment even if its just wordless screaming! Please, this is a serotonin pump during these hard times lol. I love to hear theories and ideas! Can chat with me either here or on my tumblr nescamonster


End file.
